A slave named Rukiruki
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: Ichigo's life will be changed when he unleash the beautiful genie named Rukiruki.


**Mistress of slavery**

**By Hugrob80**

*This story takes place in the setting created by episode 287 of Bleach, the filler episode set in an Arabian night inspired world.

*For those who do not know what Rukiruki (Rukia) looks like in this episode, here is a picture. ?order=5&q=rukiruki#/d3l9ij9

This was just a dream. Only an imaginary world created by his subconscious and it would surely vanish after a while. This was what Ichigo thought of his whole situation. He just finished running like hell after helping three persons who looked very much alike some good friends he knew in the real world. There was Ori Mei, Uryo and Chaido, who each looked like Orihime, Uryu and Chad respectively. Calling him Chigo and explaining their situation, they asked for his help in retrieving a powerful artefact from some kind of untrustworthy merchant. Having nothing better to do in this crazy Arabian world, he volunteered until he would wake up and forget the experience altogether. After the group finished running, Ichigo looked closer to the artefact in question; it was some kind of oil lamp with Kon's face on it. Considering the world he was in, he thought it could be a genie's lamp. With his luck, it would be Kon, Don Kanonji or his dad who would pop out of it, acting like dumbasses with too much energy. Still, if it would make the dream over, he had to try. Rubbing the lamp, he waited for the worst to happen.

Rukiruki was bored. As a genie trapped in a lamp, her life was rather uneventful. Living in her lamp wasn't anything terrible, as she could accommodate her quarters inside the way she wanted with her immense magical power. The thing that bored her was the master and mistress she got during her 3000 years of existence. To her, every last one of them was unworthy of the privilege that owning a genie was. None of them ever did a great feat or were heroes that could be deemed worthy of a powerful genie as their personal slaves. With her powerful mind, she could sense everything one person did in their entire life, and nothing she saw deserved her respect, loyalty and servitude. Of course, seeing a genie, all of them thought they could order her around and get their free wishes. Rukiruki, disgusted by their undeserved claim at her person, did what she loved most: she twisted their minds for her purposes. She loved to manipulate and mesmerize those who would want to control her despite their unworthiness. True magic for her was not the ability to make any object appear, nor was it about changing the fundamental aspects of anything she touched. No, to her, true magic was about changing and adapting the thought processes of any being to serve her purposes. When an unworthy appeared, she would usually brainwash him by any means that fancied her, then made him waste all of his wishes on unimportant things. During the brainwashing process, she always loved to read the mind of her victims; she loved to hear the arguments in the heads of her prey turning to the changes she implemented in them. Hypnosis, brainwashing, charming, magical seducing, however some people called it, that was one of the only true thing she loved doing. While pondering on her only great joy, she sensed a great tingle jolting on her skin. Someone was rubbing the lamp, probably another claiming fool who would get to be her slave for quite some time until she would bore of it. Popping out of her lamp, she prepared for the worst in her new master.

Ichigo coughed as a great puff of smoke was released from the lamp. The smoke, despite its abundance, did not smell bad. Quite the contrary, its scent was good, a sweet fragrance that could probably intoxicate anyone close to it. Despite its sweetness, it was still too much smoke. After some mere seconds, the smoke cleared to reveal the genie of the lamp. Ichigo, definitely not ready to be pleasantly surprised, could not believe the luck he had. The genie of the lamp in this imaginary world appeared as the only woman he could admit to himself that he loved. The genie looked exactly like Rukia Kuchiki, the shinigami who expanded his view of the world that surrounded him and gave him the opportunity to protect those he cared for. Even though she looked the very same, she was dressed in the typical genie style, which looked like the garments of a harem girl. The sight of the love of his life in clothing revealing most of her body was a huge bonus to this dream. Even though it was not real, this was incredible.

Rukiruki appeared in front of her new master. As was customary to her, before doing anything to this person, she still wanted to find out if she found him worthy of her servitude. Reading his mind and witnessing his life in a flash, she found herself dumbstruck by the content in both. This man was definitely a hero right out of a legend. Having participated in wars, protecting both the living world and the afterlife by himself, sacrificing his life for duty, beating those who would prey on the weak. Reading his mind, she found that she looked just like the love of his life. Seeing how much he was stunned by her beauty, she could feel the love and lust in his mind for her. Not ready for such a pleasant surprise, she found herself getting excited. She had finally found the perfect master. Not wanting to waste this golden opportunity, she would use her charms on her new owner and seduce him to her side. This would not be hard after all, he deserved to have her. Looking in his eyes, showing a warm smile, she bowed in front of him, never breaking eye contact then began speaking:"Greeting, most exalted master, my name is Rukiruki."

Ichigo, amazed by the apparition of this gorgeous genie, replied, wanting to introduce himself:"Are you a genie, like in the tales? Do I get three wishes or something like that?"

Rukiruki, amused by the shyness her new master exhibed, replied in a calm and charming tone:"That is right, master. However, you are mistaken about one thing. You do not get three wishes. No, it is far better than that. I am bound to you for the rest of your life, which means I am in your servitude until you die. Not that I mind, of course." Rukiruki did not have to be with him for the remainder of his life, but she felt the strong urge to be with this person for a long period of time. She really wanted to be at his command now.

Ichigo, blushing uncomfortably by this turn of event, found himself uneasy about the whole concept of slavery. To him, you could not own a person. Even though slavery was a common thing in this unknown land, Ichigo felt very badly about the whole deal. Perhaps this genie was forced to serve him. Having a bad feeling about this, a thought of freeing this genie passed his mind. It seemed like the right thing to do.

Rukiruki, still prying the mind of her master, saw that he was uneasy and thought about just freeing her. Furious about this turn of event, she knew she had to act fast. Finally she found the one master she wanted to serve and he wanted to get rid of her. Activating her phenomenal powers, she transported both her and her master to a new area of her creation.

Ichigo, after blacking out for a few seconds, found himself sitting on a very comfy throne, in a room looking like a private harem. Cushions were found on the floor everywhere. In front of him was Rukiruki, the genie. Wanting to get up, he found himself unable to. Worried, he looked at Rukiruki, then found himself unable to even speak.

Rukiruki made all the magical arrangements for his master to be comfortable, yet unable to take any actions against what she was about to do. Approaching him, she bowed again, then spoke in a reassuring tone:"Do not worry master. I have no intention to hurt you. Quite the contrary, my intentions for you are pure: I want for you to feel pleasure." After bowing, she walked two meters away from him, then continued speaking:"You see, as a genie, I do not have the luxury to get the masters I would want. Most of them are pigs who are unworthy of even living. But you are quite different. I think you truly deserve to have me as your personal genie slave. I will only help you fully realize that fact for yourself." Seeking his mind for thing that would please him and get his full attention, she finally found the answer. Since she was clothed in something he found resembled what a harem girl would wear, she would dance for him. This would certainly help her with his mind and catch his interest. Having mastered this art in the first 300 years of her existence, she begun swaying her hips in front of him, rising her arms in the air. Upgrading the whole dance with her magical capabilities, she formed a slightly visible aura on her stomach area, which would help him focus and help her putting him in a trance.

Ichigo, confused about the whole situation, found himself wanting very much to look at her dance. It was true that the whole time she saw her, the image of Rukia belly dancing for him was preeminent in his mind. This whole dream was getting way out of order. Still, he would at least enjoy what he saw during the whole thing.

Having caught his attention, she proceeded with more complex moves, shaking and bending her belly and hips to an absent music, the aura seemingly reflecting some magical lights. Her belly sometime sparkled or shined during belly rolls or after some ripple effects, as if some unseen jewelleries were glued on her body. The spectacle was made to be arousing and mesmerizing, especially to Ichigo, as most of these dancing moves were taken from his mind. Even though he was a good and heroic person, he couldn't stop his mind thinking about everything he desired.

Ichigo enjoyed this very much. The whole dance fascinated him. Even if he could set his gaze away from her, he found that he did not want to at all. This dream was getting better and better. Unknown to him, however, was that his mind and his gaze focused exclusively on the show in front of him. His eyes began glazing over and his thoughts began to fog over.

Seeing that her master begun his trance, Rukiruki continued her dance for him. After all, she could see that he did not want it to end. Still swaying and undulating for him, she began speaking to him in a sweet, yet confident tone:"Doesn't that feel great, master? Me, your devoted and loving slave, dancing for your eyes only. I can see how much you love it."

Ichigo, still caught in her web, processed everything she said with great care. Pondering upon it, he felt great indeed. The whole slave idea did not sit well with him, but this dance nonetheless pleased him.

Rukiruki, still listening to his every thought, continued her routine and her speech:"Do you ever think about what you deserve in life? You, the hero of Soul society and Karakura town, should be honoured everyday by those you saved. You deserve to be rewarded for your trouble, master."

Ichigo, still caught up on the amazing show in front of him, had to think about what she said. Yes, to most, he was a hero. Since he became a shinigami, he participated in the war against the arrancar, he killed a great number of hollows, defeated Aizen and, of course, saved Rukia from her death sentence. Even if he did all of this only to protect those he cared about, it was true that a reward for his trouble would not hurt.

Rukiruki, pleased about the evolution of his thinking process, continued belly dancing for him, still talking with her sweet and sensual voice:"I know very well right now that you think you are only in a dream world of your creation. You do not think I am real. If this is truly your opinion on this whole world, why would you care about all your principles now? Shouldn't you have fun in this dream? Shouldn't you take every opportunity you can get for pleasure and contentment? After all, you are still watching my most sensual dance, which, if you would like to know, I am happy to do for you anytime you would desire it."

Ichigo listened and absorbed every bit of information coming from her lips like a sponge. This was true, if this was a dream, there was no reason not to take advantage of it. The woman of his dreams was dancing just for him in amazingly sexy clothing and all he cared about was that this dream would end. What was wrong with him?

Rukiruki smiled at this development, his thinking adjusted wonderfully to her words. Now was the time to really change him for the better:"Now, like you definitely guessed, I am the genie of the lamp. The lamp which you rubbed, thus making me your eternal slave. I have denied countless persons this opportunity, turning most of them in helpless fools, toying with them. You, on the other end, are truly worthy of commanding me. Let me make this clear, I want to be your slave, but most importantly, I want you to be my master."

Ichigo found himself dumbstruck by his luck, a genie Rukia which demanded to do as he pleased with her. A being capable of immense feats with her magical power, ready to satisfy his every need. She could have just toyed with him, but instead went to the trouble of convincing him to take full advantage of this situation, of her.

Rukiruki knew full well that she only had to tell him a few mere words to make him the best master she would ever have in her life. Still dancing, she got closer to him, looked into his eyes, then said:"Now, repeat after me. You, Ichigo Kurosaki, are the undisputed master of the genie known as Rukiruki and I shall command her to do my bidding, as it is what both of us want in the end."

Ichigo, finding himself able to speak once more, talked in a monotone voice:"I, Ichigo Kurosaki, am the undisputed master of the genie known as Rukiruki and I shall command her to do my bidding, as it is what both of us want in the end."

Rukiruki smiled, finally getting the master she wanted all along, she was at the peak of her happiness. Finishing her dance, she spoke softly close to her master:"I will now snap my fingers and you will now become the master you were always supposed to be and you shall hold everything I said to you while dancing as one of the great truth in your life." As soon as she was finished, Rukiruki snapped her fingers. Straight after this action, she spoke to him in a submissive and calm tone:"Now, what is your wish, master?"

Ichigo woke up from his trance and found himself changed. The dance of his genie slave mixed with her words awakened something inside him, a desire to command and obtain everything he desired. Hearing her submissive tone while checking his slave out, he definitely knew what he wanted. Speaking in a confident voice, he told her:"I wish for a kiss my slave. It shall be a good start in our relation as master and slave."

Rukiruki, showing a warm smile, replied:"With great pleasure, my most wonderful master." She got closer as her lips touched his. Not breaking the kiss as long as her master did not wish it to, she did it passionately. What a great start indeed.


End file.
